This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The present disclosure relates to valve assemblies, in particular to valve assemblies with a stem. The valve assembly of the present disclosure finds particular use in the control of fluids produced from subterranean wells, but could be used to control the flow of other fluids.
A stem of the valve is rotated about an axis. The stem is coupled to an obturator (e.g., a ball) with a bore between a fully open position and a fully closed position to control fluid flow. The fluid pressure in a conduit can impact the performance and wear of valves. Unfortunately, at higher pressures, an increased amount of friction between a stem, a stem bellow, and a gland may result in a large amount of torque to actuate the valve. Thus, there is a need for an improved stem bellow assembly, capable of operating at high pressures, but without the associated high actuation torque.